There are various instances in which it may become necessary or desirable to cauterize a segment of a patient's tissue. For example, during an endoscopic procedure, it may become desirable to remove a segment of a mucosal layer of tissue from an underlying submucosal layer of tissue.
Typically, one or more cutting instruments, such as a needle knife, may be used to cauterize a segment of tissue. In an endoscopic procedure, the cutting instrument may be advanced through an auxiliary lumen of an endoscope. The cutting instrument then may be advanced beyond the distal end of the endoscope and actuated by supplying an electrical current to the tip of the instrument. Once heated, the cutting instrument may be positioned to engage and cauterize the target tissue. The cauterized tissue then may be captured and removed, for example, by using a forceps advanced through the auxiliary lumen of the endoscope.
When cutting instruments, such as needle knives, are used in the above-described manner, the result may yield an imprecise cauterization of tissue. In particular, when a sharp, pointed and/or heated instrument is advanced distal to the endoscope, a risk exists of improperly maneuvering the cutting instrument and therefore inadvertently cauterizing or searing healthy or non-target tissue. As an example, if the gallbladder is being separated from the liver using a cutting instrument such as a needle knife, it may be difficult to safely and precisely dissect the gallbladder using the extended cutting instrument.
Further, difficulties may arise when segregating mucosal tissue from underlying submucosal tissue. In these procedures, the extended cutting instrument is generally moved in a circular motion, which may increase the risk of incision to the underlying submucosal tissue. Moreover, if a snare or other mechanical instrument is used in lieu of a heated cutting instrument during such procedures, it also may yield an imprecise removal of tissue.